Brutus (US)
Brutus is a robot that competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It is armed with two guns which shoot special effects bullets. However, its primary weapon is its large vertical spinning disc. It performed well in the competition as it reached the round of 16 before losing to Tombstone. It was built by Adam Bercu who also competed with Overhaul in the first season of ABC's BattleBots, which reached the quarterfinals. Brutus did very well in Season 2, knocking Moebius out of the qualifying rounds and defeating Lock-Jaw by a controversial 2-1 split decision in the round of 32. But in the round of 16, Brutus lost by a devastating knock-out in 59 seconds to the eventual champion of the season, Tombstone. Robot History Brutus was drawn against a completely redesigned Moebius for their first battle. In the beginning of the match, Brutus fired its projectiles causing sparks to fly around the BattleBox but doing no damage. Meanwhile, Moebius tried spinning up its shell but became unbalanced, likely from one of the lower-mounted teeth hitting a divot in the floor, causing the robot to wobble. The rocking caused some of its batteries to be expelled through a gap between the shell and the body. Brutus slowly approached Moebius and hit it, causing Moebius to flip completely, landing on its wheels but spewing smoke from the batteries that power the shell. A second shot from Brutus put Moebius on its back and cracked the shell before Moebius was counted out. Brutus won the match by KO at 47 seconds and advanced to the round of 32 with its No.16 seeding, where it faced the No.17 seed Lock-Jaw. Brutus approached Lock-Jaw with its drum up to speed. Neither robot was able to deal damage as Lock-Jaw was using its rear plow to shield itself. Both robots continued moving around, Brutus spinning away each time but unable to reach Lock-Jaw's wheels. Lock-Jaw managed to get underneath Brutus and push it weapon-first into the screws, causing the hazard to stop temporarily. Brutus' weapon motor began overheating, allowing Lock-Jaw some control in the final seconds. Lock-Jaw then attempted twice to clamp Brutus, with the latter escaping the first attempt unharmed and pushing Lock-Jaw back against the screws on the second attempt. Time ran out and the judges awarded a 2-1 split decision for Brutus, allowing it to advance to the round of 16, where it faced the feared No.1 seed Tombstone. At the start of the match, Brutus seemed to be holding out against Tombstone's blade. However, not long into the match, Brutus had one of its armor plates torn off by Tombstone. Not long after that, Brutus lost drive on the right side, leaving it vulnerable to further attacks from Tombstone. Eventually Brutus was flipped over but not before sending Tombstone flying from one of the impacts. Brutus could no longer move and was counted out. Tombstone won by KO at 59 seconds and Brutus was eliminated from the tournament. Brutus was originally going to take part in the MIT rumble, were it would've faced Overhaul and SawBlaze. However, due to damage caused by Tombstone and due to Adam wanting to give Dane a chance, Brutus pulled out and was replaced by Road Rash. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Robots from Massachusetts